


How To Treat A Fluff

by Varewulf



Series: Let Chris Be a Happy Fluff [3]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Yuri, i am such shipper trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Having agreed to come over, Chris decided to just enjoy the hospitality.





	How To Treat A Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so after the last short Chris/Hibiki/Miku story I wrote late last night, I wanted to write another one almost right away. So that's the first thing I did after getting up this morning. I am such a pile of trash for this stuff.

Of all the things Chris had come to appreciate about Hibiki and Miku's apartment, what she would never have expected was how much the smell of it comforted her. It smelled like a home. Even if it wasn't her home.

She had gotten her way. Hibiki was handling the kitchen, while Miku was brushing Chris's hair. In spite of anything you'd expect from the dummy, she was actually a good cook.

"Ack! No, no- safe! Everything is okay!" Hibiki's outburst caused Chris to groan. She was a good cook, but still a bit of klutz.

Miku giggled softly, and kept brushing calmly. She was probably used to all of her 'wife's' antics. Chris didn't think those two were actually married, surely they were too young for that, but she had admittedly never asked.

The brushing was making Chris go very soft. She felt like melting into the seat, and occasionally had to catch herself when she could tell she had started swaying. There was a lot of hair to go through, and Miku was taking her time. Chris couldn't deny having occasionally thought about cutting it shorter, but had never actually taken the step. At times like this every millimetre of it felt worth it, though. Miku had such a delicate way of dealing with tangles too. No doubt born of practice with that messy rug Hibiki had on her head. Chris sighed contently. This was heavenly.

"You doing okay lately?" Miku suddenly asked.

Chris was so relaxed she nearly didn't notice that Miku had said anything. "Hm? Oh... um, yeah..." She was never really sure how to answer that. Things were like normal. But she had shared so much with these two that just going 'I'm fine' felt a little hollow.

"How are you sleeping?" Miku asked, driving right at what Chris tended to struggle with the most.

"Mm... better," she said. She wasn't sure if it was because things got easier with time, or because of all the care she had received, but she felt like she struggled less now. Most of the time, at least.

"That's good," Miku said. "I hope you don't feel we're too pushy," she added. Her gentle tone didn't really change, but it sounded like a genuine concern, and not just empty words.

They _were_ pushy, and meddlesome. Not wanting to leave Chris alone. But... "No, that's okay," she replied. It was nice having someone care so much.

"We worry, you know," Miku said. The honesty of the statement almost stung a little.

"You don't have to," Chris murmured in response. Of course she knew, but it was hard to accept.

"Mm, but we want to," Miku said quite simply.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Hibiki called out to them. Speaking of meddlesome.

"Nothing!" Chris retorted. Hibiki was more annoying than Miku, and triggered Chris's defences more easily. Yet somehow the dummy never seemed to get dissuaded. She just put on a big grin.

"Well, the food is ready! Help me set the table," Hibiki said while making sure the stove and everything was turned off.

On the one hand she didn't want to give up the luxury of sitting here and getting pampered, but on the other hand her stomach was making it very clear that it wanted to be fed. Miku put the brush down, and both her and Chris got up.

It might not be as glorious as pizza, but there was something extra warm about a home-cooked meal. Chris had at times entertained asking them to teach her how to cook, but had been too embarrassed to actually do it. Besides, there was something nice about having someone do it for her. Even though she recognised how selfish that thought was.

Omelette rice wasn't advanced cuisine, but considering how much junk food Chris tended to eat, she didn't exactly have the right to judge. Still, it was nice. Everything about these two and how they treated her was nice. Even though she didn't always like to admit it. Even though it could be annoying how nice it was. Even though at times it felt like pestering. Even though she didn't always feel like she deserved it...

She helped clean up afterwards. It was the least she could do. Sure, Hibiki kept fishing for compliments on her cooking the whole time, until Chris got fed up and grumpily indulged her. Such a pest. And then she would hug Chris, and giggle. What a dummy. But an adorable one. Sometimes. Very occasionally.

And then after they had gotten to rest a bit...

"So, we were thinking about dessert," Miku said, in a tone that made it clear to Chris what she meant. "Would you like to join us?" she asked, and Chris blushed.

Ah. So they'd had an ulterior motive for inviting her over. Maybe Chris had figured beforehand that it would lead to this. It's not like it was the first time. But they were never pushy about it. Sometimes Chris joined, sometimes she didn't, and they never tried to argue either way. It was an open offer, and they never seemed to resent her however she responded.

How had this even started? She had been hurting, they had been there, and she had... she had felt so ashamed afterwards. She had been so desperate to find some comfort, and had overstepped massively. But they hadn't pushed her away. Not then, not after, and not since. They kept inviting her back. Never demanding, and always letting her abuse their kindness.

Did she love them? That would be weird, wouldn't it? They were a couple. Chris had never... they had never said anything about her being part of that. Chris kept feeling like she was intruding on their life. She had never told them... Yet they made her feel welcome. Made her feel wanted. It was like all of that went unspoken.

She was their senpai. She _should_ be the responsible one. But it was like she was too weak to resist their affection. It made her terrified to think about giving that up. And thinking about Hibiki's strength and energy, and Miku's gentleness and mischief, just awoke this craving in her. Longing for their touch. So terribly selfish.

"Yes," she answered, and reached out to take Miku's hand. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating back and forth with myself about how explicit I wanted to be, but in the end leaned towards trying to be a little tasteful. I'm sure you fine people have good imaginations, and can fill in the blanks.  
> ...  
> But in case there's any doubt: Yes, I'm saying all three are banging each other.


End file.
